Runningwing's Destiny
by Storms of Fire
Summary: Runningpaw has always been loyal to RiverClan and the Medicine Cat code. That is, until he met her. Then his world came crashing down around him. Can he straighten his life out or will the Clan fins out about his disloyalt?
1. Create a Cat

**Hello. Welcome. My name is Storm. This is a fanfic that I wrote a couple years ago about a Medicine Cat named Runningwing. I never published it but I would like to. I just nesd some help with the alliances and such. **

**Fill in the following:**

Name:

Age (in moons):

Gender:

Discription:

Clan (see below):

Personality:

Backstory (Optional):

Crush/Mate:

Family:

Other things:

* * *

**Clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan. **


	2. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my fanfic called Runningwing's Destiny. Feel free to create a cat for this story. The create-a-cat sheet is in the previous chapter. I left what I need blank. And I could always use more warriors in each Clan. Even some more queens, apprentices and elders. Thank you.**

**\- Storm -**

**Summary:**

Runningpaw has always been loyal to RiverClan and the Medicine Cat code. That is, until he met her. Then his world came crashing down around him.

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Thymestar – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (credit goes to guest)

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat: **Silverheart – silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Runningpaw

**Warriors:**

Applefur – red she-cat with bright orange eyes.

Driftfur – beautiful silvery white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Reedfur – black tom with yellow eyes.

Redpelt – ginger tom with green eyes.

Silverwing – small, light long silver fur, white back paws, bright yellow eyes, pink nose (credit goes to Animal4Life)

Pikestorm – big black furred tom with white underbelly and chin. Long claw, clear yellow eyes massive paws (credit goes to Animal4Life)

Apprentice, Beepaw

Fawnleaf – light brown fur, leaf-green eyes, tufted ears, creamy colored paws (credit goes to Animal4Life)

Mousespash – lithe built, brown and white fur long tailed tom with clear light blue eyes. (credit goes to Animal4Life)

Blackfish – big tom with a well muscled build. Long thick fur, long claws and one ear is torn. Sharp yellow teeth, big brown paws, scarred muzzle and front leg. Dark amber eyes. (credit goes to Animal4Life)

Lilytail – small she-cat with short pale-blue fur, small ears, short legs, light grey eyes. (credit goes to Animal4Life)

Softwater – small pure white she-cat with short soft fur. Small paws, sharp white teeth, small ears, one light blue eye the other is light amber, pink nose, fluffy tail.

Hawkeyes – a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Credit goes to guest)

**Apprentices: **

Runningpaw – silver and white tom with black paws and a white tail tip and black chin, one black ear, white underbelly and bright yellow eyes.

Beepaw – a black she-cat with golden splotches and one amber and one blue eye. (credit goes to guest)

**Queens:**

Silverwind – silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

Whiteheart – white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Reedfur's kit, Greykit – gray tom)

Riverfur – blue-gray she-cat with green eyes (expecting Redpelt's kits)

**Elders:**

Flamefoot – white tom with ginger paws with blind yellow eyes.

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Gingerstar – ginger she-cat.

**Deputy:** Hollowpelt - black tom

Medicine cat:

**Warriors:**

Harepelt- brown she-cat

Jayfoot- gray-blue tom

Sandheart- brown she-cat

Cinderwind- black tom with gray patches

Apprentice, Applepaw

Graypatch – white to with a gray patch on his back

Poppyfur - Black she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Applepaw-white she-cat with reddish patches

**Queens:**

Tawnyfur - Brown she-cat(expecting Graypatch's kits)

**Elders:**

Dabblewind-she-cat with a dappled pelt

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Shadowstar - black she-cat

**Deputy:** Dawnwing - gray she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Poppyfoot - brown she-cat

**Warriors:**

Appleheart - ginger tom

Lionfur - golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Foxfur-Ginger she-cat

**Apperentices:**

Blackpaw-Black she-cat

**Queens:**

Gingerheart-Ginger she-cat

**Elders:**

Dawnfoot-Black she-cat

**ThunderClan**

Leader:Lightingstar-Golden tom with cream colored spots

Deptuty:Sandpelt-Dusty pale brown she-cat

Medicine cat:

**Warriors:**

Featherheart - gray tom.

Apprentice, Echopaw

Harewisker - brown she-cat with long whiskers.

Rainheart - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Poppydawn - silver she-cat.

Apprentice, Flamepaw

**Apprentices:**

Echopaw – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (credit goes to Featherstar12)

Flamepaw – red-orange tabby tom.

**Queens:**

Redheart - ginger she-cat

Appleheart - reddish brown she-cat (Expecting Featherheart's kits)

**Elders:**

Grayhare - gray she-cat

….

**Prologue**

"He is a beautiful kit," Silverheart purred to her sister, Applefur. The medicine cat looked at her sister's newborn son. He was such an oddly colored little kit with a silver and white pelt along with black paws, a white tail tip, black chin and one black ear. That was very strange. Both of his parents was ginger in color.

"Where is his father?" Silverheart asked. She found it odd that the new father was nowhere to be seen.

"He wouldn't be bothered to show up." Applefur sighed. "He is already padding after a new she-cat."

"I'm so sorry…" Silverheart whispered. "I really am."

"No worries." Applefur shifted a little, causing the little kit to squeal in protest. "It is better this way. The piece of foxdung was a pain anyway."

Silverheart laid her tail on her sister's shoulder. "I need to get going. I will come back later to visit." Applefur nodded. Silverheart turned and padded out of the nursery.

…

That night, Silverheart heard whispers in her dreams.

"_Your sister's kit will have a great destiny…"_

She woke up, chills running down her spine. What did the voice in her dreams mean? She shook her head, confused. Was it just a dream or was StarClan trying to tell her something? Silverheart shook her head and breathed a deep sigh. Only time would tell. She decided it best not to tell any other cat just yet.

**Not the best prologue. Sorry for that. **


End file.
